


霸道总裁和娇俏秘书

by yikuaitianbing711



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikuaitianbing711/pseuds/yikuaitianbing711





	霸道总裁和娇俏秘书

霸道总裁X娇俏秘书

办公室的内线电话响起，佐助看了一眼号码，是前台打来的。  
“您好，总裁办公室。”  
“您好，是佐助君么？这里是前台，有一位没有预约的先生无论如何都要见总裁。”  
“说明身份和来意了么？”  
“只说了有重要的东西要给总裁看。”  
——是非常重要的东西。  
佐助在电话里听到有人在一旁补充道。  
“我知道了，让他在休息区稍等，我马上下去。”佐助放下电话，站起身，看向不远处宽大办公桌后的鼬，“前台有人要见你，我去看一下。”  
“嗯。”应了一声，鼬的视线一直没离开手中的资料。  
刷卡进入总裁专属电梯，佐助在思考这次的人又是来干什么的。  
想想以前来过的人——什么心怀梦想寻找投资的大学生，怀才不遇毛遂自荐的职场油条，黑马项目谋求合作的生意人等等。当然这些形容词都是他们自己给自己贴的标签，不过这些人还能算在正常人的范围里，像是那种说要和他哥一见钟情或者说自己能改变世界的，佐助觉得一定是偶像剧或者漫画看多了。  
没错，宇智波集团的总裁宇智波鼬是他哥，而佐助是他哥的贴身秘书。  
当然作为一个商业帝国的总裁，秘书是不可能只有一个的，只不过其他人基本被分派到各地区去处理分公司的事务，只有佐助是一直跟在身边的。  
一般来说这种没有预约就要求见总裁的人前台会拦下，解决不了的就会由佐助出面，最后能见到他哥的自然是微乎其微。  
随着电梯到达的“滴”声，佐助迈开步子向着前台走去。  
“就是那位穿夹克的先生，无论如何都要见总裁，我们怎么说都不听，还发了很大的脾气。”前台小姐有些抱歉的解释着，佐助点点头，向着休息区走去。  
那人看到佐助走来便站起身，咧嘴一笑。  
“秘书君吧。”然后伸出手，“您好。”  
佐助回以礼貌性微笑，同时伸出手，“您好。”  
“呀，是你来就更好说了，我正有东西要给你看，包括你们总裁。”  
佐助看着他从夹克里怀兜掏出一个黑色的信封，然后拿在手中晃了晃，眼里的狡黠之意毫不掩饰。  
“抱歉先生，我需要先过目，才能决定是否要递交给我们总裁。”  
“可以，不过，我觉得我们需要找一个隐秘一些的地方。”那人说着凑近了些，声音跟着放低。  
佐助稍微后仰身体以拉开些距离。  
“可以。”然后伸手做了一个“请”的手势，两人走进了休息区里的单间。  
进去后那人将信封打开，从中抽出一张照片递给佐助，“其中一张，还有很多。”在佐助接过去后抱起手臂像看好戏一样观察着佐助的反应。  
看了一眼手中的照片，佐助微皱眉头，但很快便舒展开，动作细微，一闪即逝。  
照片显示的是在一幢别墅的大门前，有两个人动作亲密的搂在一起，因为是夜里拍的，两人可能都穿了深色衣服，不是特别清晰，但他们旁边恰巧有盏路灯，因此两人的相貌还是可以分辨出来的。  
正是鼬和佐助。  
“我听说你们是亲兄弟吧，长得也那么像。”  
佐助没回答，将照片递了回去。  
很明显此人来意不善，估计是想用照片敲诈吧佐助想，但是面上不动生色。  
“还有更亲密的呢。”那人看佐助反应平平赶紧补充道，“所以是不是能带我去见见你哥哥了？”  
佐助犹豫了一下，说：“跟我走吧。”然后先一步推开门走了出去。  
那人如愿以偿后自是十分得意，路过前台时还故意和接待小姐摆摆手。  
要说唯一不满的就是佐助过于平淡的反应，在电梯里时，他一直瞄着佐助，但从各个细节上看都没露出丝毫慌张。  
一定是装的，那人在心里鄙视。  
到办公室门前，佐助敲敲门，听到鼬说“请进”后，打开门先让那人进去了，应有的接待礼仪一点不少。  
“BOSS，有客人。”  
鼬抬起头，看到站在那的夹克男，而那人没看向他，正在打量着这间办公室。  
实话说他没想到佐助会带人上来，做了一下标记后合上手里的资料，从办公桌后走出来。  
“您好，请坐。”然后指向了一边的沙发。  
那人不再四处望，看了一眼鼬后，走到沙发那坐下。  
佐助从进屋之后就开始准备茶具，待两人坐好后，便先停手。  
“BOSS，这位先生有东西要给您看。”然后伸手示意那人把信封拿出来，佐助接到后又递给鼬，然后转身继续准备茶具。  
鼬将信封打开，拿出一叠照片，手指轻捻大概浏览了一下便放到跟前的茶几上，然后看向坐在一边的夹克男。  
“您有什么要说的么？”整个过程动作自然，和看一份普通报纸没任何区别。  
那人的台词早已准备多时。  
“照片上是您和这位秘书君吧。”  
“没错。”  
“据我所知你们是亲兄弟，没错吧。”  
“是的。”  
“但是即使是亲兄弟，从这照片上的亲密程度来看，也不正常吧。”说到这儿故意停顿了一下，紧盯着鼬的眼睛，“应该说……你们看起来更像是恋人。”  
鼬眼眉微挑，显示出小小的惊讶。  
——兄弟俩真是一个比一个能装。  
“这可是属于不伦之恋啊，如果被媒体曝光的话会怎么样呢？”  
鼬做了个请的手势，“您继续。”  
“我记得宇智波集团刚上市不久吧……如果爆出总裁行为作风有问题……那股价肯定会大跌吧。”每一句都特意放慢语速，然后抱起手臂一副主导者的姿态。  
——我到底要看看你们能装到什么时候。  
“呵呵。”鼬笑了起来，“我想您未必对兄弟之情的理解太狭隘了吧。”  
“哦？难道搂在一起接吻也算是兄弟之情？”那人也笑了起来，笑鼬的辩解过于牵强附会。  
“我想这个问题我无需解释，因为我相信您特意带了这些东西来找我并不是为了和我探讨何谓兄弟之情，有什么要求或者条件不妨直说？”  
佐助将泡好的茶放在两人手边，然后退回到自己的办公桌后继续工作。  
鼬顺手端起茶杯，啜饮一口，动作说不出的优雅从容。  
于是反倒是夹克男感到有些急躁，“那我就直说了，已经有人愿意收这些照片了。”  
“所以想从我这里获得更高的价格？不如还是您提个价格吧。”  
“1000万。”  
“您能保证底片都销毁，不留备份么？”  
“当然。”  
“那我需要考虑一下。”  
“您请便。”  
——哼，无论装得多深沉不还是一样。  
那人也端起茶杯。  
“我在思考这段监控录像会不会被法官认定为敲诈。”  
茶杯停在嘴边。  
“您不怕身败名裂么？”  
“在我看来这完全够不成身败名裂。”  
“如果是我自己当然掀不起什么风浪，如果交给‘根’的人就不一样了。”  
根是目前宇智波最大的竞争对手，两家公司一直斗了多年，都在寻找机会扳倒对方。  
拿根来威胁，也算是最后的杀手锏了，夹克男想。  
“那我们的下次见面一定是在法庭上了，1000万也不是小数目啊。”   
“你……你会后悔的。”  
鼬笑了笑，表示毫不在意。  
大概是被外表骗了，夹克男想。  
鼬在外的公众形象一直很好，无论是相貌还是举止都给人一种温文尔雅的感觉，这也是媒体经常用来形容他的词语。  
但是能28岁就掌握如此大的一个集团，不会只是靠笑脸就能得来的。  
夹克男起身准备离开。  
“佐助，送这位先生下楼。”  
佐助站起身，将人送到电梯口，按下1层后又回到办公室。  
进门的第一句话就是：“这屋什么时候有监控了？”  
鼬好笑地晃了晃茶杯，“一直也没有啊。”  
佐助无语，“这样好么？如果他真的将照片曝光的话。”  
“即使真的曝光也不会有事的。”鼬看了一眼茶几上的照片，“想敲诈我怎么也得是床照才行啊。”  
佐助是彻底无语了，低头默默地开始收拾茶具。  
鼬挑了一张照片仔细端详，“要是拍得更清楚些就好了，还能留作纪念。”  
“应该处理掉比较好吧。”于是伸出手，准备把照片都拿走。  
“不，还是留着吧，毕竟你喝醉的时候太少了，得好好珍惜。”说完还拿到近前轻吻了一下。  
佐助记得那是鼬生日的那天，晚宴上他一直被止水灌酒，到后来怎么回家的都不知道。  
“随你。”  
然后鼬将照片都塞回信封，放回到自己办公桌上，“还有这么多资料没看呢，真耽误我时间啊。”

佐助看了一眼床头柜上的电子时钟，时间显示零点刚过。  
而宽大柔软的双人床上，只有佐助自己。  
床的另一半主人此时还在书房工作，因为集团准备涉足新行业，所以需要了解的东西有很多，比如市场情况、国家政策、行业信息、潜在竞争对手等，还要挑选一个合适的企业并购，然后当然还得为并购谈判做足准备。  
所以鼬已经有半个多月没有好好休息了，今晚也一样。  
佐助坐在床上思考，他很明白如果现在再去催促一遍，结果只能和前两次一样——  
“我知道了，佐助你先睡吧，不用等我。”得到鼬这样在他看来明显是敷衍的回答。  
但这样是绝对不行的。  
早年鼬刚接手公司的时候，每天忙于处理各种事务，一整天下来几乎只睡2、3个小时，而那时佐助还在上高中，只能心疼哥哥却完全帮不上忙。结果日积月累身体终于承受不住，在医院躺了一个月。  
近年来由于佐助的督促精心调养，身体已经恢复的很好了。  
绝对不能重蹈覆辙，略一思索，佐助已经有了计划。

鼬听到开门声也没在意，整幢房子里除了他只有佐助。  
一定是又来催自己睡觉，虽然他明白佐助的心意，但是工作确实没办法放下。  
结果佐助进来也没出声，直接坐在了他的书桌上，离他伏在案上的手臂不超过10厘米。  
鼬侧头瞟了他一眼。  
佐助只穿了一件白衬衫，套在他身上还略宽大，上面的两颗扣子没系，领口敞露着，衣服下摆的长度正好到大腿根，于是底下两条光溜溜的大白腿就在桌边晃荡。   
“穿的是我的衬衫？这是什么新的情趣么？”然而目光已经回到文书上。  
佐助也没回话，抬腿一脚踩在椅子的扶手上。  
“无论是什么都没有你那堆资料好看不是么？”  
“噗。”鼬轻笑一声，一手摸在佐助的大腿内侧。  
“里面什么都没穿？” 顺着膝弯向上摸去。  
“谁知道呢。”  
鼬的手伸进了衬衫下摆，触到了里面的棉质内裤，但并没有停手，只将中指插进内裤里，其他四指留在外面，然后顺着内裤边缘把佐助的屁股摸了个遍。  
“我以为你会更大胆一点呢。”  
佐助一直看着他，而挑逗他的整个过程鼬却一直看着面前的文书，甚至另一只手还不时地做着笔记。  
“那就如你所愿。”佐助将鼬的手臂扯开，上前一步跨坐在鼬身上，因为椅子扶手的关系两条腿被架起，双手搂住鼬的脖子以避免因为重心不稳而后仰，整张脸挡在鼬的面前，嘴角勾起带着一抹笑意。  
全部动作一气呵成。  
“这样够大胆么BOSS？”眉梢眼角尽显挑逗之意。  
由于被挡住了视线，鼬根本没法继续工作了，只能看着面前的佐助，“嗯，不错的体位。”然后一勾佐助下巴，吻了上去。  
含住佐助的嘴唇反复蹂躏，然后伸出舌头舔舐贝齿，佐助很配合的打开牙关，两个人的舌头便搅在一起，你追我赶像是要把彼此口腔的每一个地方都舔遍，盛不下的津液开始顺着口角流出，佐助开始有些难耐的扭起身体，但现在的姿势导致两人的敏感部位贴在一起，他这一动起来只会使情欲被进一步点燃，鼬用另一只手扣住了佐助的腰，防止他再扭动，整个房间里只有啧啧的水声和越来越沉重的喘息声。  
就在佐助感觉快要窒息的时候，鼬捏着他的下巴放开了他，两人之间牵起了一条银丝。  
被放开的佐助趴在鼬的肩膀上大口的呼吸着，于是鼬的视野被打开，一直手仍揽着佐助的腰，另一只手已经拿起笔继续工作了。  
鼬仍然没放弃工作，平复好呼吸后的佐助开始继续挑逗。  
刚刚好像不让他扭身子来着，那我偏要扭。  
佐助将鼬搂得更紧一些，使两人的下体贴合得更紧密，然后开始缓缓地摆动起腰，内裤的布料摩擦着敏感的柱身，带起一波波快感。  
结果鼬加大了手上力度，按住了扭动的佐助。  
“乖，别乱动。”  
“这是下班时间，我没有必要一定听你的吧，BOSS。”  
“那你不如换个称呼？”  
佐助稍微抬起了身体，然后一把扯掉了鼬睡袍上的带子，丝质的布料在没有束缚之后变随着重力的作用散在两边，于是鼬的胸膛和底裤都露出来了。  
佐助将手伸进去，掏出鼬半勃的性器开始上下撸动，上半身都靠在鼬身上。  
鼬的头发此时是散开的，柔软的发丝垂在脸颊两侧，佐助一直很喜欢鼬的头发，摸起来手感像绸缎一样，而自己的从来都硬的扎人。  
将一侧的头发别在耳后，佐助一口将鼬的耳垂含进嘴里，舌尖反复的舔舐挑弄，时不时还用用牙齿轻轻地啃噬。  
鼬的性器已经在佐助手中呈现出完全的勃发姿态，佐助能感觉到其中血流的脉动，耳边能听到鼬开始变得越来越粗重的喘息声。  
小小的得意。  
他开始用鼬的性器蹭向自己的，然后在鼬的耳边吹着气，发出满足的娇喘声。  
“嗯……嗯……”尾音上挑，十分撩人。  
“嗯……哥哥……”  
然后听到鼬放下笔的声音。  
接下来他的脸被扳了过来。  
“你的本意是让我早点睡吧，但是你这么做很明显我们两个都没法早睡了。”  
他看着鼬轮廓深刻的眼睛已经染上了情欲，长长的睫毛像羽翼一样，仿佛每次眨眼间都刷在他的心上，痒痒的。  
佐助顺从自己的心思伸出舌尖舔了一下鼬的睫毛，然后重新直起身看着鼬。  
“睡前运动有助于提高睡眠质量的。”  
“我看你明天是不想起来了。”  
然后开始了他们今天晚上的第二个吻，同时将手伸进佐助的内裤里，用手指在后穴处画着圈，放开佐助嘴唇的同时，将手指插了进去。  
“嗯……”佐助一个惊呼。  
内壁炙热柔软，紧紧地吸附着鼬的手指，但因为还有些干涩的原因，进出还有些困难。  
“佐助，这里没有润滑剂，要不要回卧室？”  
佐助摇摇头，“不要，就在这。”  
鼬轻笑一声，“那你稍微忍着点，疼的话告诉我。”  
两人的身体已经做过无数次，对于哪里是佐助的敏感点鼬非常清楚。  
用指肚轻轻一按，佐助就会舒服地扬起脖子，发出好听的呻吟声。  
又交换了一次彼此的津液后，佐助的后穴已经扩张的差不多了。  
然后问题来了，这样的姿势佐助的内裤脱不下来。  
“怎么办？要不你先站起来？”鼬提议着。  
佐助回身拿了桌上的美工刀，刀片贴着皮肤滑进卡在腰胯处的布料，用力一抖手腕，布料应声而断，佐助把刀放回桌上，然后把破烂的内裤抽出扔在一边，“好了。”  
看着全过程的鼬很是无奈，用手指来回摩挲着刚才刀片抵着的地方，“多危险，划到皮肤怎么办。”  
“现在也不是关心那些的时候。”现在两人下体之间已没有任何阻隔，鼬的性器就蹭在佐助的股沟处。  
也不等鼬再说什么，佐助一手扶着鼬的肩膀抬起腰，一手扶着鼬的性器，对准自己的后穴就坐了下去。  
“啊……”  
“宝贝现在满意了？”鼬吻了吻佐助泛起潮红的脸颊，“我这个样子是没法动的，想要还是得靠你自己。”  
在适应了之后，佐助搂住鼬的脖子开始摆起腰来，一点一点的抽出，一点一点的进入。  
鼬的手则开始蹂躏佐助胸前的红豆，手指在乳晕处打着圈，时不时用指甲骚刮着乳首，连番的刺激佐助的身体很快软了下来，根本没有力气再自己动了。  
“这样就满足了？”鼬好笑地看着佐助。  
“我没力气了。”佐助说的理直气壮。  
“那你抱紧我，我们回卧室接着做。”  
然后鼬一手扶着椅子，一手托着佐助的臀部，站起来了。  
佐助赶忙将腿缠紧鼬的腰，搂紧鼬的脖子，突然的起身让埋在他身体里的肉刃进到更深的地方了。  
“抱紧了我就走了哦。”  
每走一步，随着步态的起伏鼬的性器就在他体内深处摩擦一次，而鼬也不好过，由于佐助的紧张，后穴紧紧地箍着他的柱身。  
快感铺天盖地而来，对两个人来说都是。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“哥哥……我要受不住了……”  
“再坚持一下佐助，很快就到了。”  
当鼬将佐助放倒在床上时，两人都松了口气。  
“好了，夜晚才正式开始呢佐助。”  
臀肉之间撞击的啪啪声，淫靡的水声，喘息声，呻吟声，一时回荡在卧室里。  
“嗯……哥哥……我要……”  
“啊……我要……要去了……”  
“佐助，等等。”  
鼬伸手堵住了佐助的铃口，不让佐助解放。  
“嗯……哥哥……放开我……我……”欲望得不到纾解，佐助的脚尖都绷紧了。  
鼬接着几下快速的狠插，放开堵着佐助的手，佐助射了出来，鼬也在后穴的收缩战栗中解放了。  
两人躺在床上平复着呼吸，很想就这样睡过去，但是身体必须要清理。  
等到收拾完一切后，佐助已经睡着了。  
“小笨蛋就不能再等等，我已经准备好了处理完这件事后就给自己放个长假，然后带你出去玩” 鼬支着手臂看着佐助幸福的睡颜自言自语着，然后关了灯，回到书房。  
——所以只有早些结束才能更好地陪着你。  
鼬继续开始专心的翻看着面前的文书。


End file.
